Someday: A Star Wars LoveFic
by Jedi Ani Unduli
Summary: Two Jedi are mad at each other. Will they make up, or won't they? Based on Nickelback's song "Someday". If you listen to it while reading it, you'll grasp it a bit better, I think. Please review.


_This came to me while I was listening to the song. I love the song! Hope you like this, and guess who it's about._

_Decicated to my Master,_ JediLuminaraUnduli.

Song lyrics are **_in bold and italics_, **while the story is like this.

_Disclaimer: Own Star Wars, I do not, nor Nickelback or the song (wish I did...a girl can dream, can't she?)_

_**SOMEDAY**_

_**By Nickelback**_

She stared after him, angry to the core.  
_**How the hell did we wind up like this  
**_Why did he keep on insisting on being a stubborn, bantha-brained man? Couldn't he see that he was hurting her? She burst into tears and fled into her quarters.

_**Why weren't we able**_  
He often wondered why the heck he was even her friend

_**To see the signs that we missed**_  
He would try to make up with her…once she admitted she was wrong. Of course, it wasn't all _her_ fault, but she _had_ started it with her worrying.

_**Try to turn the tables**_

Honestly, she didn't care whether or not she ever saw him again.  
_**  
I wished you'd unclench your fists, and unpack your suitcase**_  
_**Lately there's been too much of this  
But don't think it's too late**_

He straightened suddenly. He didn't want their relationship to end like this, not before she was being sent to the Outer Rim on a mission.  
_**  
Nothing's wrong  
Just as long as you know that someday I will  
Someday, somehow**_

He would visit her, tonight.

_**I'm gonna make it alright**_

When she and her padawan were busy training.

_**But not right now**_

Now, however, was too soon for him.

_**I know you're wondering when  
You're the only one who knows that**_

He suddenly wished that he hadn't closed their bond of friendship so hurriedly.

_**Someday, somehow**_

After all, she was only trying to help.

_**I'm gonna make it alright **_

He quickly peeled back the barriers he had set around his mind and cast his signature out, looking for hers.

_**But not right now**_

There was only empty space.

_**I know you're wondering when**_

He really hoped she didn't blame him, at least, not too much.

She hoped that he would be able to forgive her, hear her out at the very least.  
_**  
Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway  
That we could end up saying**_

She knew what she had to say, say before she and her padawan went on their next mission, this time to Malastare.

_**Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up staying**_  
_**Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel**_

She had never thought, in her wildest dreams, that their friendship would turn into a romance, like in one of those Romance novels she sometimes read.

_**Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror  
**_  
Surely they could mend their differences. If the characters in books and movies and plays could iron out their differences before the curtain went down, then they could do the same thing. However, a voice in the back of her mind whispered that events in real life never were quite the same as the events in books and other entertainment.  
_**  
Nothing's wrong  
Just as long as you know that someday I will  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it alright**_

She'd go and apologize. She would. She promised herself that she would.

_**But not right now**_

However, she couldn't even get one foot out the door.

_**I know you're wondering when  
You're the only one who knows that**_

She sighed. Couldn't events in real life be as simple as the ones in the books and movies?

_**Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it alright  
But not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
You're the only one who knows that**_

She would just wait. Maybe he would come and apologize to her so she wouldn't have to take the first step.  
_**  
(Intermission)**_

He'd just wait. After all, wouldn't she be a lady and take the first step?  
_**  
How the hell'd we wind up like this,  
And why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
Try to turn the tables**_

Well, it was almost time to go.

_**Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror**_

He made up his mind, and started out the door and down the hallway.  
_**  
Nothing's wrong  
Just as long as you know that someday I will**_

She made up her mind, and started out her door to the turbolift that would take her to his quarters.

_**Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it alright**_

He hesitated halfway down the hall. Three floors away, she did the same.

_**But not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
You're the only one who knows that  
**_  
He decided to go back to his quarters. She continued on stubbornly.

_**Someday somehow  
I'm gonna make it alright  
**_  
She would make this right. If she'd die on the mission, she wouldn't want any bad words left between them.

_**But not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
You're the only one who knows that**_

She made it to his quarters, her travel bag in her hand. She took a deep breath and pressed the buzzer. It echoed ominously.

_**I know you're wondering when **_

He poked his head out of his room, started to speak, and couldn't. They stared for a long time at each other. Finally, she spoke.

"Obi-Wan –," she began.

"Luminara –," he began. They stopped each midway through an apology, and then embraced.

_**You're the only one who knows that  
**_  
"We don't need words, you know," he whispered in her ear.

"No," she agreed. After all, they only needed their hearts. She pulled away after a little while. "See you, Obi-Wan," she called out.

"Bye, Luminara," he responded, grinning. "May the Force be with you."

_**I know you're wondering when**_

She had soon disappeared. Shadows once again reigned in the Temple hallway, and Obi-Wan went inside to make himself some naribudis tea. The Force did work in wondrous ways indeed.

_Finis._

_Well, iffen ya liked it, review please! I love reviews. Hey, were you surprised about the pairing? Include that, please!_


End file.
